


Herc一直是Chuck的抱抱熊

by roku



Series: 那些PR的脑洞【们】 [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M, no beta reading
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roku/pseuds/roku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck不是那种喜欢黏糊糊的搂抱的人，但这并不妨碍他把Herc当成他的抱抱熊</p>
            </blockquote>





	Herc一直是Chuck的抱抱熊

**Author's Note:**

> 依然是没有beta过的刚打出来的奇怪脑洞，主要来自于我自己对猕猴桃一样毛绒绒的男人的喜爱。  
> 是的Max在我心中就是泰迪熊一样的汉子/~  
> 所有错误都是我的（之前那篇已经因为窝把PPDC打成PADD而被小伙伴糊脸了
> 
> *以及有人能告诉我澳大利亚的人们是用Mammy还是Mummy吗~

2008年，Chuck 5岁，距离Trespasser入侵旧金山还有5年

“Daddy，”Chuck抱着他的小熊从他们的卧室门口探头进来，“我可以进来吗？”

“当然，过来，Honey。”Herc艰难的抬起手挥了挥，虽然锁骨骨折让他被绑的像个僵尸而且痛的要死，但是也给了他一个好好在家里躺两天的机会。并不是说他讨厌训练或者任务什么的，但是作为一个父亲他已经快半年没和他儿子好好待上5分钟了。

“Mammy说在她不在的时候要我好好照顾你。”小Chuck艰难的爬上他和Angela的大床，拖着Teddy熊蹭他没有受伤的右边，Herc错过了他儿子的3岁生日但是至少小熊Teddy赶上了。

Angela到城郊去看望Chuck的祖父母而被这该死的暴风天阻碍了回程，晚饭之后接到电话确认是今晚回不来了，然后话筒就被Chuck抢去，看来小家伙不太在意和他那三天两头不在家的父亲待在一起。至少Herc觉得他自己比Chuck紧张多了。

“痛吗？”小心翼翼的碰了碰Herc肩上的绷带，Chuck还没有受过骨折的伤，也没有长到足够大知道锁骨骨折是个什么概念，但是他知道Daddy受了伤会痛，所以他像之前Mammy帮他做的那样，把手放到白色绷带那里摸摸然后吹一口气，“痛痛，痛痛，飞！痛痛，痛痛，飞！”

“It's ok，Sweetie，it's ok...”Herc用右手揽过Chuck，轻轻吻在他头顶柔软的金发上，“为什么不和Daddy说下你在幼儿园的事？”

“Yay，昨天......”

  
Herc体内的士兵生物钟准时在6点把他唤醒，昨天晚上躺在他和Chuck中间的Teddy先生已经被挤到了床脚，而Chuck则半趴在他身上，小手紧紧拽住Herc的上衣，嘴角一点口水的痕迹一直延伸到他胸前。虽然绑着绷带的肩部已经有点麻痹，但是Herc并不想把Chuck挪到床上，说实在的，他甚至有点享受这种感觉。

“Teddy...”Chuck金色的脑袋在Herc胸前蹭了蹭，“Daddy。”

好吧，这可是他的病假，或许Herc值得一点懒觉。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————— 

2015年，Chuck 12岁，悉尼核爆1后年，Herc和Scott进入学院后4个月，距Chuck进入学院还有4年

Herc轻轻推开他和Chuck房间的门，希望不要吵醒已经睡着的儿子。距离Stacker告诉他Angela失踪的消息已经1年，虽然无法相信，但是他自己也慢慢在接受她永远不会回来了这个事实。他们的家，那栋甜美的房子在Scissure的袭击中被毁，连同Angela自豪的玫瑰，他亲手打造的篱笆，Chuck的足球，一同埋葬在悉尼的废墟。还有他们旧日的时光。

“No...No！！Mum！！”从Chuck的床上传来呼救般的叫声，Herc大步走到床边，试探性的把手指穿过他儿子的金发，“It's ok，darling...I'm here，Daddy is here...It's ok...”轻轻磨蹭着Chuck的头发，拇指拂过脸上的泪痕。虽然Chuck和他一样都没有看到Angela的最后，但是Chuck看过的怪兽侵袭的场景已经足以构建一个一个令人不安的噩梦，让他在深夜发出小兽一般的呜咽。

“Dad？...”尚未从睡眠中完全清醒的Chuck褪去了白日里愤怒，和其他做噩梦的12岁孩子一样把自己埋入父亲的怀抱。Herc从未后悔过选择救Chuck，但是他知道他的儿子会因此而永远恨他，恨自己。

“It's ok，darling，I'm here...”Herc轻柔的拍着Chuck的背，小心翼翼的挪到床上。Chuck紧紧的抱着他，就像原来在悉尼家中暴风雨夜他抱着Teddy先生那样。那只小熊公仔一同毁在了去年9月的袭击里，搬到基地之后Herc曾经提出要给Chuck另外买一只，却被他以他是个男人不再需要那种女孩子的东西喊了回去。

Well，至少今天晚上他可以当他的Teddy熊。

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————

2026年1月，Chuck21岁，战事钟归零后一年

“啊啾！”对于在悉尼生活了20年的Chuck，阿拉斯加的12月几乎能要他的命。至少要了他鼻子的命。“提醒我，我们为什么会在这个鬼地方，12月不是应该属于阳光、沙滩、冲浪的季节吗？！”

“因为我们刚从那些怪兽嘴下救了全人类的屁股，那些联合国的肥猪们终于想起来他们还应该感谢一些人，至少说明打败怪兽是他们的功劳而不是某些 _ **独立组织**_ 的，所以我们作为基地长官和机师代表参加他们在阿拉斯加学院的纪念仪式。”Herc试着把壁炉烧的再旺一点，虽然他确实很喜欢他们分到的这栋独立的小木屋（距离基地远了点，不过即使木头隔音再差方圆1公里都没有其他人了），但是看在随便谁的份上，他们已经可以造出250英尺高的钢铁机甲，为什么还有人在用这该死的壁炉？“以及我们在的这个基地是在北极圈内，大概有人觉得迎来极夜后的第一缕阳光，引用， _很有象征意义和纪念价值_ 。所以沙滩男孩，要我来提醒我们两个中是谁跟着Hermann在攻读学位的那个？”

“Yay，然后我们都知道Hermann是个该死的数学家，并且对其他所有，引用， _伪科学_ ，都不屑一顾。”Chuck蹭了蹭压在身下的枕头，自从从Striker自爆中逃出来他的身体还没有恢复到原来的状态，虽然外伤已经好的差不多了，但是一点小小的冷空气就打败了他的免疫系统，“来嘛，Old man，到床上来...”

“你就是停不下来，是不。”Herc最后加了点柴火，走到床边，脱掉外衣和裤子。他打赌那个小混蛋在他解皮带的时候就盯着他看了，不过病毒让Chuck全身酸软，就是有心也无力，“过去点，如果你还想我睡在这个床上的话。”

Chuck裹着两层被子努力挪到一边，又在他躺下的一瞬间压住他半个身子，右手紧紧搂着Herc的腰。Herc先用手压了压他们的被子，小家伙虽然精神还不错，但是再受点冷风他估计能被基地医生活剥了皮。然后伸手圈住Chuck后背，轻吻着他的脸颊。从死神手中逃回来的Chuck不再像原来一样总是表现的像个臭屁的小混球，除了在那些不太清醒的柔软的早晨，他也能接受这些“黏糊糊”的亲昵。

“Ah，Dad，”Chuck不安份的金色脑袋在他胸前蹭了蹭，“你还记得Teddy吗？那只小熊。”

Herc有些惊讶，他们并不是经常说起悉尼被袭击之前的事，“当然，抱歉我错过了你的生日...”

“你就像Teddy一样，棕红色，毛绒绒，软软的，让我抱在怀里。”Chuck抬头看着他，嘴角是那种惯常的笑。

“闭嘴，小混蛋，好好睡觉。”Herc轻轻揉了揉Chuck的头发，感受着手指穿过发丝的触觉。

“晚安，Daddy。”Chuck闭上了眼睛，抱着他的抱抱熊慢慢入睡。

**Author's Note:**

> 好吧我真的要停一下Hansens的脑洞了，明天转头去写Max/Rob的RPF好了乌拉（别信。


End file.
